


What's in a Name?

by HermioneGirl96



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Names, POV Third Person, Pie, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGirl96/pseuds/HermioneGirl96
Summary: A few weeks after getting engaged, Bitty and Jack discuss what their last names should be once they get married.





	What's in a Name?

“Honey, can I ask you a question?” Eric says, breaking the silence that has thus far accompanied him and Jack as they’ve gone through the familiar steps of baking an apple pie. 

“Of course,” Jack replies, laying another strip of dough on the top of the pie. He’s almost done with the lattice work. 

“Have you thought about names?” Eric asks. It’s been three weeks since Jack proposed, so Jack has a pretty good idea of what Eric might be talking about. Before Jack can respond, though, Eric continues. “Because I’ve been thinking a lot about what we should do about our last names. I think I like being a Bittle—I mean, I know I do—and I’ll become a Zimmermann if you ask, but I think I’d rather keep my name.”

“Bits—”

“And obviously people know you by your last name, so it would be weird for you to change it, and I wouldn’t feel comfortable asking that of you anyway. But I’d like it if we took each other’s names, too, and if we want kids—which I definitely do, but I suppose that’s another conversation—I think it would be best for the whole family to be united under one last name.”

“Bits—”

“So I think hyphenation makes the most sense. But then there’s the question of which name comes first—”

“Bittle!” Jack says forcefully, resting a flour-covered hand on Eric’s shoulder. 

Eric finally stops talking and blinks up at Jack. He’s so adorable like that, in his apron and covered in flour, that Jack can’t help but kiss him. 

After the kiss, Jack rests his forehead against Eric’s and murmurs, “I’ve been thinking about names too. I was thinking Bittle-Zimmermann. I know it’s a mouthful, and I might keep going by Zimmermann professionally if you don’t mind, but I want to take your name and I want you to take mine. And you’re right about kids—and I want them too, someday—it does make more sense for them to share a last name with both of us.” 

“Bittle-Zimmermann?” Eric asks, eyes wide. “You’re sure? You don’t want your name to go first?” 

Jack shrugs. “It’s not important to me. And beginning-of-the-alphabet bias is a real thing. I’ve read about it, and I lived it in elementary school. People think they’re being all impartial by doing things in alphabetical order, and then Zimmermann is always last. I’m not saying I need a beginning-of-the-alphabet boost, especially now that I’ve already made my career, but our kids could benefit from it.” 

Eric nuzzles his nose against Jack’s. “Oh, honey, I can’t believe you’re already thinking about what would be good for our kids. I love you so much.” 

“Enough to marry me?” Jack asks, a twinkle in his eye. 

“More than enough to marry you,” Eric replies seriously before kissing him.


End file.
